


Confidant

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Quirinietta (Quirinus Quirrell/Marietta Edgecombe) [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:40:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22656409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: In this time of crisis.
Relationships: Marietta Edgecombe/Quirinus Quirrell
Series: Quirinietta (Quirinus Quirrell/Marietta Edgecombe) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119284
Kudos: 1





	Confidant

Our tale begins in the Defence Against the Dark Arts office, Marietta Edgecombe has come to her boyfriend after revealing the location of the D.A. to Umbridge.

She knocked on the door as loudly as she could.

Quirinus shouted, "C-Come in!"

Marietta timidly entered with her head lowered and her eyes cast down.

Quirinius asked, "M-Mary, what's the matter w-w-with you?"

Marietta muttered without looking up, "I've made an awful mistake."

Quirinus reassured her, "It can't be th-that bad, dear. I'm here for you."

Marietta raised her head and explained, "I betrayed my friends, Cho said she never wants to speak to me again."

Quirinus gasped. "Is that p-painful?"

Marietta frowned. "I deserve to have this word across across my forehead."

Quirinus hugged her tightly and whispered, "You were w-w-worried about your mother, you were j-just trying to do wh-what was best."

Marietta said, "My best was never good enough, this is the worst day of my life."

Quirinus smiled slightly. "At l-l-l-least it's all uphill from h-here."

Marietta inquired, "Do you forgive me?"

Quirinus patted her head gently and stated, "You have d-done me no wrong, M-Mary."


End file.
